One Night Of Pleasure
by Byjinder
Summary: Kagome wakes to find herself naked in Sesshoumaru's bed. What will she do when Inuyasha finds out? What will she do when Sesshoumaru decides he wants her for himself? This story was taken down because AN's aren't supposed to be written as a chapter.
1. Waking Up

ONE NIGHT OF PLEASURE: Waking Up  
  
Sesshoumaru stared down at the naked girl lying in his bed. He couldn't believe it when he  
  
opened his door last night to find his brother's drunken bitch, begging for him to take her. Who  
  
was he to deny her what she wanted. He got the pleasure of casual sex plus, the added bonus of  
  
taking something else that belonged to his brother. He couldn't wait to see her face when she  
  
woke up and since she was starting to stir, he wouldn't have to wait long.  
  
Kagome frowned as she woke up, taking in her surroundings.' This isn't my room.' She thought.  
  
That's when she felt his eyes. She glanced to the left of her to see a very naked Sesshoumaru  
  
grinning at her. 'This definitely isn't my room.'  
  
"Can't you say good morning?" he said. "It is after all in good manners."  
  
She couldn't even speak, her throat was too dry. What the hell was she doing in Sesshoumaru's  
  
bed naked. Inuyasha would never forgive her.  
  
He laughed at the terror stricken girl staring at him. He could almost hear her thoughts on what  
  
his brother would think. He decided to tease her. He reached across the space separating them  
  
and caressed her cheek while she watched in silent horror. Then he pushed her down into the bed.  
  
She still didn't move or speak out against him." I see your voice must be sore from all the  
  
screaming you did last night." He smirked evilly. "I bet Inuyasha never made you scream like   
  
that" he whispered in her ear.  
  
'I bet Inuyasha never made you scream like that.'  
  
At last she found her voice. "Get the hell off me! You bastard!" She screamed.  
  
" I would advise that you keep your voice down. You wouldn't want Inuyasha to come in and  
  
find you in my bed ,do you? Besides I'm not the one who came here begging for sex. I was merely   
  
complying with your wishes."  
  
That's when it all came back to her. Going out with Kikyou, getting drunk, coming here and then  
  
Sesshoumaru, she remembered what they did. His hands, his lips, his... " Oh my God, what have  
  
I done?" she asked in quiet disbelief. " You had sex with me is what you did" Sesshoumaru said  
  
coldly. Kagome started to cry. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. The wench had started to cry over that stupid brother of his. " I suggest that  
  
you get dressed and leave before Inuyasha wakes up" he told her. She nodded and started to put  
  
on her clothes under the covers. Sesshoumaru laughed and ripped the sheets from her body.  
  
Kagome gasped and tried to cover herself as best as she could. He laughed again. " It's a little bit  
  
too late for that don't you think? I already got a good look at you last night Kagome." he said  
  
smirking. "Yes, a very good look." he repeated licking his lips for emphasis. Before she could  
  
tell him off a voice came from the outside the bedroom door that made her want to curl up and  
  
die. " Oi ya bastard! Why don't you and your hussy keep down the noise. I'm kinda tryin' to  
  
sleep."Inuyasha yelled from the other side. " I'm sure you would enjoy my "hussy" if you had her"   
  
came Sesshoumaru's reply. " I don't need your tramps. I have Kagome." Inuyasha retorted, thinking  
  
how lucky he was to have found the perfect woman. Sesshoumaru's laughter was the only answer  
  
he got in return.  
  
" If he ever found out this, it would kill him." said Sesshoumaru to the stricken Kagome.  
  
" I'll do anything. Please just don't tell Inuyasha." she said in fear.  
  
" Really is that so." he said immediately interested. " Well how about another go? I want to hear  
  
you scream my name again."  
  
" I-I-ok but not here, not now." she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru was in shock. She would really sleep with him again to keep him from telling his  
  
brother about their one night together. 'I don't think any woman would do that for me.' He thought  
  
angrily. For once his brother had found something truly worth cherishing. I can't take advantage of her.  
  
" I was just joking. I wouldn't stoop that low for a piece of ass."  
  
'Piece of ass?!' she thought angrily and slapped him with all her might.  
  
'How dare she slap me!' thought a shocked Sesshoumaru.  
  
" I'm not a piece of anything. You're such a pig!"   
  
***   
  
'Kagome?' Inuyasha stopped in the hallway for a minute and listened. 'I must be hearing things.'   
  
***  
  
[Back To The Fight]  
  
"You weren't complaining last night!" he yelled at her knowing it was her weak spot.  
  
" I was drunk! I would never have betrayed Inuyasha on purpose. You act like I was chasing you  
  
all along. I'm not one of your mindless bitches that bow down to your cock!"she screamed back.  
  
'God she's so hot when she's like this. She's even hotter writhing beneath me.' thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
'To hell with Inuyasha! I want her for myself. Shouldn't be too hard to steal her from the runt.'  
  
" Look I'm sorry I came here and threw myself at you. I didn't mean it. It won't happen again."  
  
With that Kagome walked out the door.  
  
'That's what you think. I won't let you off so easily. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging  
  
for my cock. I can satisfy you in ways that Inuyasha can't hope to compete with.' Sesshoumaru  
  
smirked at the thought. 


	2. Failed Proposition, A Stray Comment

Hey! I just wanted to say thanx for all the reviews. I've gotten nothing but good ones. I was a  
  
little worried that no one would like it. You guys have given me more confidence as a writer so,   
  
Thanx! From now on I'll update on Mondays but, here's another chapter for you.  
  
-Byjinder   
  
ONE NIGHT OF PLEASURE: Failed Proposition...A Stray Comment  
  
Kikyou waited on the corner of First and Second Street, hoping to catch Sesshoumaru on his way to work.   
  
She wasn't disappointed. He was right on time.   
  
"Sesshoumaru, have you got a minute? I need to talk to you," she said, as he got closer.   
  
"For you Kikyou, never." he replied coldly and walked past her.   
  
"But I have to tell you something that might be of importance to you."   
  
"What could you possibly have to say that could be of any importance to me?" he asked, not  
  
bothering to stop walking.   
  
"I know about last night," she said.  
  
"Last night? I have not the slightest clue as to what you are blathering on about."  
  
"Don't play stupid! I know you slept with Kagome." She was angry. 'How dare he ignore me!'  
  
Sesshoumaru froze.  
  
I know you slept with Kagome.  
  
'How the hell did she find out?!'  
  
"What do you want from me, Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou smiled. Now things were going according to plan.  
  
"Well, I have a deal for you." she said sweetly.  
  
"I don't take too kindly to blackmail." he told her  
  
"Blackmail? Don't think of it that way. Just call it a business deal. We both win, if you play your  
  
cards right."   
  
"You act as if I have any intention of accepting this "business arrangement" but, I might as well  
  
hear what fool plan you have in that empty head of yours." he said, unafraid of anything she  
  
might throw at him.   
  
"Listen Sesshoumaru, I have pictures and video footage of last night so, I suggest that you rethink  
  
your decision"  
  
"And I should care about this because?"  
  
"I'll show Inuyasha of course," she said, as if it wasn't obvious.  
  
"You obviously forget the relationship I have with my brother."  
  
"But he'll hate you!" she sputtered  
  
"And he doesn't now?"  
  
"But, I..."   
  
"Save your breath Kikyou. Don't waste your time and most definitely don't waste mine," he said  
  
and walked away.  
  
'It's too bad you feel that way Sesshoumaru. Kagome will suffer much more now because of you.'  
  
Kikyou thought.   
  
***  
  
Inuyasha sat with Kagome at Chicago. It was their favorite place to just eat and hang out.   
  
"Oh! Before I forget, where were you last night 'Gome?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Nani? Last Night?" she asked feeling sick.  
  
"Yeah I called to see if you wanted to go dancing but your mom said you were out. I called again  
  
but you still weren't there and it was one in the morning."   
  
"Oh well I was just out with my girlfriend." she answered.  
  
"One from work?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well Sango was at Miroku's last night."  
  
"Oh, well yeah. It was one from work you don't know her."  
  
"Well at least I know you weren't sleeping with another man," he said laughing.  
  
Kagome froze. "Why would you even say something like that?! What's wrong with you?!" she  
  
yelled at him, ignoring the looks they were getting from the other customers.   
  
Inuyasha was in shock. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I mean I know that you would never."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry. I just..." she trailed off, embarrassed and ashamed.  
  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. That was inappropriate." Inuyasha said reaching for her  
  
hand.  
  
"No, I shouldn't have blown up like that," she said taking it.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "That's what I love about you. Even the thought of betraying me pains you. I  
  
know you would never lie to me, much less cheat on me."  
  
"Yeah" said Kagome feeling sick all over again.  
  
***  
  
Translations  
  
Nani-What 


	3. The Secret's Out

ONE NIGHT OF PLEASURE: The Secret's Out  
  
After lunch Inuyasha had dropped Kagome off at her house and was heading home. After the last stop light before  
  
home, his car door opened and in jumped Kikyou.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, miss me?" she asked leaning over for a kiss. He turned away in disgust.  
  
"Kikyou get the hell out of my car. I told you that I never wanted to see you again, or are you too brain dead to  
  
understand that I don't want you."  
  
"But Inuyasha I have important news to tell you about your new girlfriend" she said sweetly.  
  
"If I want to know something about Kagome, I'll ask her myself." he said  
  
"Is that so. Hmmmm. I wonder, Do you really think she would tell you that she slept with your brother."  
  
Inuyasha lost control of the car and it swerved to the side of the road. "What the hell did you just say?"  
  
"I said, do you really think Kagome would tell you that she slept with your brother." she repeated.  
  
'Sesshoumaru and Kagome? No! she would never,' he thought.  
  
"You're lying." he said quietly  
  
"I wish I was but, I have proof."  
  
'Proof? But why would Kagome...'  
  
"Get out. Just get out, I don't believe you." Inuyasha said to her.  
  
"I'll leave but look at the evidence first before you preach to me about how pure and righteous your little whore is.  
  
Hasn't she been acting strange today?" Then she left, tossing a bulky manila folder on the passenger seat.  
  
What's wrong with you?! Why would you say that?!  
  
The memory of todays lunch replayed itself in his mind.  
  
'No. Kagome would never....she just wouldn't.'  
  
Nearby Kikyou watched Inuyasha shaking his head to himself in the car and smiled at her handy work. She knew she  
  
had him. 'Now Inuyasha will come back to me. No one can take what's mine.'  
  
***  
  
He was going to be sick. Coming home he nearly broke his neck racing up the stairs to his room. Ripping the  
  
envelope open he found pictures of Kagome and his brother in various states of undress and sexual intimacy.   
  
'How long has this been going on?" he wondered. He really didn't want to see the video but, he couldn't help himself.  
  
There on the screen was his Kagome crying out for Sesshoumaru to drive harder into her. The video ended with her  
  
screaming his name as she came.  
  
Inuyasha felt the bile rise in his throat. That's why she had been so angry with him for the comment he made about  
  
her sleeping with another man. He could have dealt with her sleeping with someone else and betraying his trust but,  
  
his brother?  
  
'I'll kill him' he thought.'I won't rest until he's dead!'  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Sorry that the chapters aren't longer guys but they are pre-written up to chapter 4 after that I'll do my best to make them longer.  
  
To all who want to know this is a Sess/Kag fic! I wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
-Byjinder:) 


	4. Confrontations

ONE NIGHT OF PLEASURE: Confrontations  
  
[Ding Dong] The doorbell rang at the Higurashi residence. "Coming!" Kagome yelled.  
  
She opened the door to find Inuyasha. "Hey baby! Whatcha doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you." he told her. Immediately she became worried. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that, Can I come in?" he asked  
  
"Sorry, yeah come on in."  
  
Once in the house he started towards her room and she followed. When she got there she saw him walking slowly  
  
around looking at her stuff. "Inuyasha?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Tell me something Kagome, what do you think about my brother?" he asked her.  
  
"Your brother?" she asked confused. "Well he's never done anything to me personally but, I know you hate him."  
  
"Really, is that so?"  
  
"Inuyasha, what's this about?" asked Kagome  
  
"I know about you and Sesshoumaru, Kagome."  
  
"Me and Sesshoumaru? What are you..."  
  
"Don't deny it, don't lie to me! I know you slept with him!"  
  
Kagome gasped. "How..."  
  
"It doesn't matter how I found out. I just want to know how long and why."  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry. It happened once. I was drunk and I didn't know, I woke up in his bed and I...I'm so sorry."  
  
She started to cry. " I never meant to hurt you." she told him.  
  
"But you did."  
  
"..."  
  
"When did it happen?"  
  
"Last night" she said softly but he caught it anyway.  
  
'LAST NIGHT!'  
  
"You slept with him last night! You were there this morning. I can't believe this shit! LAST NIGHT!"  
  
"Inuyasha, please..."  
  
"Stop. Don't even say another word. I can't look at you right now. I-I need some time." Then he left.  
  
As soon as she heard the front door slam. Kagome fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"SESSHOUMARU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" yelled Inuyasha as soon as he got home.  
  
"Well now Inuyasha, what's the occasion that I should receive such a heartfelt greeting from you?" asked  
  
Sesshoumaru gliding down the stairs to stop at the last one before his angry half-brother.  
  
"You slept with Kagome! How the hell could you sleep with MY GIRL!"  
  
"She came to me I just gave her what she wanted. I have to admit though, I do love the way she moans in bed and  
  
when she screamed my name," He sighed." She really was a good fuck."  
  
"You asshole!"  
  
Did you two break up? Because if you did I would love to..."  
  
"You stay away from her!"  
  
"I believe that is her decision to make and judging from the way she was carrying on last night, I don't think she hates  
  
me too much."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha, I know you probably found out from Kikyou, which means you saw the video..."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"...Did she ever scream like that for you?"  
  
"I swear to God I'll kill you if you touch her again. I'm warning you!"  
  
"I'll take that as a no. I hope you're not too angry that I can satisfy your woman in bed when you so obviously  
  
cannot." said Sesshoumaru laughing as he walked out the front door, leaving a fuming Inuyasha standing alone in the foyer,  
  
thinking about how true his brother's words were.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love you guys!  
  
To moonyoukainaruko, I'm sorry but I prefer Sess/Kag stories. Maybe I'll make an Inu/Kag fic in the future but I make no gurantees. 


	5. Revelations Pt I

One Night Of Pleasure: Revelations Pt. I   
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked away from her, yet again but, she swore this was the last time. It had been four  
  
months since her indiscretion with Sesshoumaru and apparently Inuyasha could not find it in his heart to forgive her.  
  
She had decided to give it the ole' cordon bleu try but, he had walked away again, he didn't even look her way.  
  
"You shouldn't beat yourself up over what happened." said a voice in her ear. She knew it was Sesshoumaru. She  
  
snorted. " Easy for you to say, you guys hate each other already." She turned to face him. "What do you want  
  
anyway?" He smiled and answered, "You."  
  
"W-w-what did you say?" she asked thinking that she hadn't heard him right.  
  
"I said, I want you." he repeated.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you trying to pull?!" she asked angrily. "Don't even think for  
  
one minute that because of one night, I'm easy, Cuz' I'm not!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "So you're hard? Well, now we have something in common. I'm hard too."  
  
Kagome blushed furiously at his confession but refused to stand down.  
  
"Listen Sesshoumaru, I don't know what you're after?"  
  
"I told you that I was after you" he stated cutting her off mid-sentence. "Yeah right! Like I'm supposed to believe  
  
that?" she said as if the whole idea was absolutely ludicrous. "Is it so hard to believe that I want you because you're  
  
so lovely and caring and kind?"  
  
"Stop! Just stop. You don't even know me."  
  
"Then allow me to know you."  
  
Kagome blushed as she realized that his words had double meaning. She took a deep breath and looked him in the  
  
eye. "Leave me alone. I don't need this now, I don't want this now."  
  
He smiled once more. "You want this later then?" he asked teasingly.  
  
She growled in frustration. "Can't you ever take anything seriously?"  
  
"I am being serious. All jokes aside. I want you so, what will it take to have you?"  
  
She turned away from him, shaking her head. "There's nothing you can do." she told him softly. "Just stay  
  
away."   
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her retreating form. "I'll stay away for now but, you will be mine." he whispered  
  
but she did not hear him.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Next Time: "Please don't do this," he whispered against her lips "Don't deny me again...."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry the chapter is shorter that my usual short chapters but, I had a truckload of homework tonight and I have to  
  
take my SAT's tomorrow. Wish me luck!  
  
-Byjinder:) 


	6. Another Night Of Pleasure

ONE NIGHT OF PLEASURE: Another Night Of Pleasure  
  
He licked his lips a s he continued to observe the object of his desire, standing across the room talking to her friends.  
  
Kagome. Unbelievable. In a the space of little over four months, she had become an obsession. It had been two  
  
weeks since their encounter and he had complied with her wish for him to leave her alone. 'Two weeks is enough  
  
time' he thought. 'Tonight is the night...I will not allow her to turn from me again.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Inuyasha was seething. He could see his brother checking Kagome out from across the room. 'The bastard! I told  
  
him to stay away from her, she's mine!'  
  
•Yours? Yeah right, not with the way you've been treating her lately• a little voice in the back of his mind told him.  
  
'Shut up! Kagome knows she's mine. I was just making her sweat.'  
  
•You pushed her away.•  
  
'I did not! Besides, even if I did, she would never go to Sesshoumaru.'   
  
•Do you really think so? It doesn't matter what you think in your twisted mind. In reality, she probably hates you.  
  
You know that Sesshoumaru can get any girl he wants, Kagome included.•  
  
'....'   
  
•Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. Nothing! You had better do some serious repair work on your non-existent  
  
relationship. Unless you want to lose something else to Sesshoumaru.• The voice then faded away and Inuyasha with  
  
his mind made up moved towards Kagome.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as her group of friends decided to go scope out the guys at the party. She really  
  
wanted to be alone. She had only come to this party so that they would leave her alone. 'I should have pretended to  
  
be sick. I really don't want to be here.' she thought as she glanced around the room to see who was at the party. Blue  
  
eyes met gold as she found herself caught in Sesshoumaru's intense stare. She watched as his eyes slid over her form  
  
and tried to fight her rising blush to no avail. She couldn't move until she felt someone roughly tap her on her  
  
shoulder to get her attention. She turned to be met by purple eyes and long black hair. Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, what  
  
are you doing here?" she asked stunned. Never in a million years had she expected to be willingly approached by  
  
Inuyasha again. "What's wrong....don't wanna see me?" he teased.   
  
"No, I didn't mean " she started but trailed off when she saw a flash of silver out the corner of her eye. She turned  
  
but, he was already gone. "Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Huh? Oh! I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to be s rude."   
  
she said when she realized that she was totally ignoring him. "It's okay." he said but inside he was silently fuming.  
  
"How've you been?"  
  
"Good. I'm having trouble in Physics though but, I'm going to extra help and I'm getting it now." she answered. An  
  
awkward and uncomfortable silence followed. Inuyasha was about to try and start up the conversation again but  
  
Kagome beat him to it. "Listen, why don't we talk some other time. I have to go." she said before walking away.  
  
"But "   
  
"I'll see you." she called back.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Sesshoumaru made his way to Hitachi's father's study. He knew there was a bar in there and a strong drink was what  
  
he needed. Making his way across the spacious office and around the counter he set about downing an entire bottle  
  
of whiskey. After about half the bottle was gone he allowed his thoughts to wander towards Kagome and his brother.  
  
'Screw Inuyasha, getting in my way, that bitch Kagome for making me feel things that I don't need to feel.' he  
  
thought angrily. He took another gulp from the bottle. He more he drank, the angrier he got. The angrier he got the  
  
more he wanted to hate Kagome but his desire for her only grew. This made him even more frustrated than he  
  
already was and he threw the whiskey bottle against the wall. At that moment the door opened and whose head  
  
should peek around it but Kagome.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Kagome sighed. She had been looking for Sesshoumaru for almost an hour now. He seemed to disappear as soon as  
  
Inuyasha approached her. Although their conversation had lasted all of three minutes, her search for his brother had  
  
lasted much longer. She was just about to give up when she heard a crash in the room not too far from her. She had  
  
not tried that one because she knew that it was Hitachi's father's study. It would have been an invasion of privacy.  
  
She decided to take a chance and prayed to God that she didn't walk in on a over-zealous couple in the throes of  
  
passion. She opened the door slowly and cautiously peeked inside. At first she only saw a dark shape against the wall  
  
because the lights were off but then the shape grew or rather got up and turned around. It was then she saw it's face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Sesshoumaru?" he heard her say. 'Oh God' he thought. 'the universe must be against me.'   
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she called again. "What do you want?" he asked caustically. She hesitated at his tone before starting  
  
towards him again. "I was looking for you." she answered.   
  
"Why? Shouldn't you be with Inuyasha?" he spat his name as if it was a vile curse in his mouth. "Why would I  
  
be...never mind, what are you doing?"   
  
"What does it look like?" Her voice was beginning to grate is nerves. She narrowed her eyes at him, the first strains  
  
of anger filtering through her being."Why are you being such a jackass? I was worried about you, you disappeared so  
  
suddenly! I don't know why I bother!" she turned to leave but was stopped by his hand on her arm. She turned to  
  
look at him and the fire in her eyes aroused him to no end. He pulled her to himself and she fell into his lap an "eep"   
  
of surprise escaping her mouth. Her mouth, how he wanted to taste her. She was squirming around now trying to  
  
right herself all the while cursing about arrogant and ill-mannered men. He seized her head in his hands and lowering  
  
his head, crushed her lips against his. She was still for a moment and actually started to kiss him back but then  
  
seemed to realize what she was doing and her struggle renewed ten-fold. He payed no attention and continued to kiss  
  
her until they needed to breathe. He continued to place small kisses on her face and throat. "Please Sesshoumaru,  
  
please stop." she begged "We can't do this."   
  
"Why?" he asked between kisses.  
  
"Because..."   
  
"Because why?"   
  
"Just because."   
  
"That answer is unacceptable as well as nonsensical."   
  
"Sesshoumaru...."   
  
"Don't." he said cutting her off with a kiss on her mouth. "Please don't do this," he whispered against her lips "Don't  
  
deny me again...."   
  
It was then that she stopped struggling and began to kiss him back. Somehow she found herself back at his house, in  
  
his room, in his bed, tangled in his sheets and arms. Wanting just once to cease thinking and act without restraint.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Next Time: "Don't think that I'm going to let you run away again. Not this time. I will never let you go Kagome,  
  
never." and he kissed her and held her tight. It was then Inuyasha chose to walk in. "What the hell is going on here!"   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed. Remember to read and Review.  
  
-Byjinder:) 


	7. Escape Is Futile

ONE NIGHT OF PLEASURE: Escape Is Futile  
  
Sesshoumaru was furious! He went to bed, last night the happiest man in the world because he thought that he had  
  
finally won Kagome but, when he woke up this morning his happy countenance was quickly extinguished when he  
  
realized that he was alone. Kagome was gone. He had searched the entire mansion but she wasn't there. She had  
  
taken off. 'How dare she!' he thought, overcome with rage. 'If she thinks that she's getting away from me that easily,  
  
then she is sadly mistaken.' he thought, wondering how he was going to punish her, before kissing her into oblivion.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Kagome sighed as she peeked around the corner to see if anyone was in the hallway. She was in luck, it was empty.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief before stepping into said hallway and making her way to class. She would surely be late  
  
but she could handle that. She just couldn't risk seeing Sesshoumaru right now. She had been dodging him all  
  
morning and knew that if he caught her now, she'd be more than a few minutes late to class. Hell, she might not even  
  
make it there. 'Why, oh why do I have to be so weak against him?' she asked herself. 'I should have stayed to talk  
  
with Inuyasha.' So caught up was she in her thoughts, she never saw her silver-haired temptation begin stalking  
  
toward her until it was almost too late. It was his eyes that alerted her. She could always feel his stare when he  
  
looked at her. This time was no different. She felt him now and did not even bother to look up. She just turned and  
  
ran. She swerved around a corner into another hallway and darted into an empty lab room. She prayed to God that he  
  
wasn't turning the corner to see the door whoosh shut. She quickly hid in a supply closet in the back of the  
  
classroom. She sighed in relief as the minutes passed and no one came in but stiffen quickly as sh heard the creak of  
  
the door opening. 'It would be just like that bastard to psych me out.' she thought to herself. She held her breath and  
  
waited. Finally she heard the door close. Waiting for about three more minutes, she came out of the closet. As she  
  
was heading toward the door, she felt him. She tried to run but he grabbed her and pulled her roughly against  
  
himself, putting his hand over her mouth effectively silencing her anticipated scream. She was struggling, trying to  
  
break free and arousing him in the process. He pulled her even more firmly against his body so that she could feel his  
  
erection. She immediately stilled. Breathing hard he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Did you really think that  
  
you could escape? That I wouldn't come after you? Did you think I would let you go?" she remained silent, waiting  
  
for him to continue. " I'm going to let you go now. Don't even think of running." she nodded her head. As soon as he  
  
let go she made a break for the door. She got about two steps before he tackled her from behind. She hit the ground  
  
hard and lay there for a moment before roughly being turned on her back and straddled. She glared up angrily at her  
  
attacker. "Did you have to tackle me?" she asked. "You act like I'm an escaped convict." he smiled down at her. "Do  
  
you always make such strange analogies?" she continued to glare at him before beginning her struggle anew. She  
  
twisted and squirmed beneath him trying to get free. He growled low in his throat. "You're only making me harder  
  
Kagome, so unless you want me to fuck you right here I suggest you stop."  
  
" I suggest you let me go." she shot back. "As you wish." he said and un-straddled her. She scrambled up and once  
  
again tried to run for the door but was once again stopped by who else but Sesshoumaru. She huffed audible. "This is  
  
getting old. I won't ask again Sesshoumaru. Let. Me. Go." He just laughed. "Don't think that I'm going to let you run  
  
away again. Not this time. I will never let you go Kagome, never." and he kissed her and held her tight. It was then  
  
Inuyasha chose to walk in. "What the hell is going on here!" 


	8. All Alone

ONE NIGHT OF PLEASURE: All Alone  
  
Kagome moaned into his mouth, losing herself in the kiss until she heard...  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Breaking the kiss, she turned to see her worst nightmare become reality. Inuyasha standing there, watching her kiss  
  
his brother, hurt and anger radiating from his person. He seemed to be in a daze.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered starting towards him but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her. He tightened his arms around  
  
her waist. "What do you want brother?" he asked. Snapping out of his stupor, Inuyasha glared angrily at the couple  
  
before him but did not answer.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome tried again. "Please say something."  
  
"What the hell do you want me to say Kagome?!" he barked at her. "Should I be happy that you're with my brother,  
  
whom you know I hate? I thought...it doesn't matter. You were supposed to be mine, not his."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that all I am to you Inuyasha? Property?"  
  
He sighed. "I didn't mean it that way Kagome."  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
"Like I said, it doesn't matter anymore. I hope you're happy with him." he said before turning and walking out the  
  
door. "Inuyasha." she whispered once more before she began to cry silently.  
  
"Kagome?" It was Sesshoumaru. He had been silent for these few minutes, wanting to see if Kagome truly had any  
  
feelings left for his brother.  
  
"Kagome, talk to me." he pleaded.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please go away."  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"I said go away dammit! What part of that don't you understand!" she screamed at him, sinking to the floor. He knelt  
  
beside her. "Do you hate me?" he asked quietly, turning her head so that he could look into her eyes.  
  
"If I said yes, would you leave me alone?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Why?" she asked in frustration. "Why can't you just leave, just disappear?"  
  
"Do I really make you that unhappy? Is that why you left me that morning?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
" I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I want...I want you to know,' he paused for a few seconds. "Kagome, I think that I may  
  
be "  
  
"No. No! Please don't say it, don't say it. I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" she cried, covering her ears, shaking her  
  
head back and forth. He glared at the girl beside him. "Is the fact that I...is being with me so revolting to you?" he  
  
asked city restrained anger. "Do you loathe me that much?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru I "  
  
"No, forget it." he said, interrupting her and getting up at the same time. He took deep breaths to calm himself, while  
  
running his hands through his hair. He was angry, desperately trying not to blow up. For the first time in his life he  
  
was about to confess is love for a girl and she didn't want to hear it. 'This is what I needed' he thought to himself.  
  
'This is the reason why I only use women as temporary amusement. Anything more is too much hassle, too much  
  
pain.' He laughed. "To think that I almost let my myself..." he trailed off.  
  
"Sessh, a-are you okay?" Kagome asked carefully, not wanting to upset him more than she already had. "Don't think  
  
that I hate you. I don't want you to be "  
  
"I'm fine!" he snapped at her. He didn't want her pity, he wanted her love. It was painfully obvious to him that she  
  
wasn't ready to give up on his brother yet."I'll leave you alone now." he said, his voice like a steel door, closing  
  
himself off to her completely This was his final goodbye before he turned and followed the footsteps of his brother.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome sat in the dark lab room, listening to his footsteps echoing in the deserted hallway, moving farther and  
  
farther way from her. He had walked away. It was over. It started with Sesshoumaru and it ended with  
  
Sesshoumaru. She started to cry again. It wasn't that she hadn't cared, she did. She wanted him with a passion that  
  
she never felt for Inuyasha. It scared her. It didn't matter now. They were both gone. Both bothers had walked away  
  
and never looked back. She was all alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Another ridiculously short chapter. I wish I could be like profiler120 and disappear for a couple weeks and then  
  
come back with a bangin' chapter like 10 pages long that everybody's been waiting for. Alas, that will never be  
  
anything but a dream for me. The next chapter will probably be the last of any major happenings. That will then be  
  
accompanied by a short epilogue and then I disappear into my lair to start working on my next fic. It's called  
  
Reluctant Heart. Here's a little preview. I need a beta reader, so if your interested please email me at  
  
Byjinder@aol.com. Remember to read and review. Fare thee well my darling reviewers. Till next Monday!  
  
-Byjinder :)  
  
Reluctant Heart Prologue: Beginnings Of Desire   
  
"Onegai..." she whispered "I want you right now." He acquiesced and placed the head of his shaft at her opening. He  
  
pushed in swiftly, drawing a sharp breath at the feel of her around him. Kagome pushed her hips up toward him,  
  
signaling that she was ready. He pulled out and plunged back into her, growling when he heard her cries of pleasure.  
  
He sped up his pace in answer to her pleas. They both felt the bliss of orgasmic release coming upon them. He thrust  
  
harder into her, wanting to bring them over the edge faster. Kagome's hips lifted to meet his every thrust. "  
  
Sesshoumaru..." she moaned.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Doesn't sound very reluctant does she? Hehe. : P 


	9. Revelations Pt II

ONE NIGHT OF PLEASURE: Revelations Pt. 2  
  
Kagome stood on a small hill overlooking the local park. She was waiting for Inuyasha to arrive. For what seemed  
  
like the hundredth time, she wondered why she ever agreed to go out with him gain.  
  
* * * Flashback * * *  
  
[Bam!] [Bam!] [Bam!]  
  
Kagome shot up from her not so restful sleep, irritated at being disturbed.  
  
[Bam!] [Bam!] [Bam!]  
  
'Who the hell is knocking on my door at,' she paused to look at her clock. 'It's fucking four in the morning!'  
  
[Bam!] [Bam!] [Bam!]  
  
She hurriedly got out of bed and ran to the front door almost breaking her neck on the stairs so that the late visitor  
  
wouldn't wake her family. "What the fuck do you want?!" she yelled yanking open the door. It was Inuyasha. "Are  
  
you always this cheery when you wake up?" he asked smirking.  
  
"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing. It's four in the morning!" Kagome hissed at him.  
  
"I know that but, I had to see you. We need to talk." he told her.  
  
"Can't this wait?"  
  
"No! We have to talk now! Please, we'll take your car. I'll drive."  
  
She sighed. "Let me get my coat and keys."  
  
Five minutes later they were on the way to the beach.. Upon arrival, Inuyasha promptly climbed the old lifeguard  
  
tower and Kagome followed suit. Once they were settled in she turned to face him. "Okay Inuyasha, what's this  
  
about?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want you to go out Sesshoumaru." he said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said "  
  
"I heard what you said, I just don't understand why? It doesn't matter anyway. We didn't exactly jump into each  
  
others arms after you left today." He smiled. "That's the best news I've heard all day."  
  
"What do you mean? You're the one that told me "  
  
"Forget what I said!" he yelled at her. "I asked you earlier if you really thought that I'd be happy that you're with my  
  
brother. Well, let me answer that for you. I don't want you with him, I want you to be with me. That's why I came  
  
here tonight. There is no why in hell that I'm gonna het the girl I love get away from me."  
  
"Inuyasha." she said, touched at the emotion in his voice.  
  
" No, wait. I'm not done. Kagome, I know that we can't just forget everything that has happened but, I want us to  
  
move ahead with each other. Not looking back on past mistakes, no, 'I'll forgive you but I really don't forgive you  
  
and I'm gonna hold this over you head for the rest of our relationship' shit.  
  
I just want there to be us and our future. So what do you say? Will you give us a second chance?"  
  
She couldn't even look at him." Inuyasha,' she began, trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay. "I wish, I  
  
really wish that I could but I can't. Not yet."  
  
"Is it because of him?" She didn't answer, he looked away. "I'll drive you home now."  
  
When he pulled up to her house, he cut the engine and turned to face her. She still wouldn't look at him. "Kagome,"  
  
he said softly. "Look at me." She slowly turned to look at him. " I don't care what you say. We belong together. I'll  
  
never give up on you so, watch out."  
  
"Okay dad. I will."  
  
He reached across the seat, pulled her forcefully towards and kissed her.  
  
"I'm not your father." he murmured against her lips, before sliding out of the car.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
He pursued her for months right into their senior year and she finally gave in. Now standing here, she wondered  
  
why? She knew she didn't love him in truth she wasn't sure she was over Sesshoumaru. Scratch that, she was  
  
positive she wasn't over Sesshoumaru.  
  
'I wish to God that I had told him how I felt. It doesn't matter now. We're so different. We probably would have  
  
self-destructed anyway.' she thought sadly to herself. "Still just maybe " she said aloud.  
  
"Just maybe what?" Inuyasha asked coming up from behind. "Nothing. It's not important." she said. "You wanted to  
  
see me?" He smiled at her in an almost regretful way. "You don't have to sound so happy Kagome, I mean it's only  
  
me, your boyfriend. The love of your life."  
  
'But you're not the love of my life.' she said silently.  
  
"I know I'm not." he said all of a sudden.  
  
" Not what?"  
  
"The love of your life. That's what you were thinking just now wasn't it?"  
  
" Oh Inuyasha, I never said "  
  
"Please Kagome" he said holding up a hand to stop her from talking. "Don't lie to me. Please don't lie to me."  
  
She closed her mouth.  
  
"Tell me something, did you really want this? Was there even a small part of you that wanted to be with me?"  
  
She was still silent.  
  
" I thought so."  
  
"Would you rather be with him? Do you love him more than you love me? Do you even love me?"  
  
"Inuyasha, if I thought there was a chance that you wouldn't hate me I would have went after Sesshoumaru along  
  
time ago. I do love him and I love you too, just not the way you want me to."  
  
He nodded to show he understood an started to walk away. Before he walked away forever he turned back. "Make  
  
sure you tell him how you feel. Don't allow yourself to lose him like I lost you."  
  
"Thank-you Inuyasha, for setting me free." she whispered but he was already gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
He sighed once more. His brain refusing to grasp the concept of his latest assignment. He was thinking of her again.  
  
'Kagome. I wonder how she is. The last I heard, she was dating my brother again. Dammit! She should have been  
  
mine.'   
  
[Knock] [Knock] [Knock]   
  
'Who the hell is at the door now?' he thought irritably. The last thing he needed was interaction with another human  
  
being.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked as soon as he opened the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome had been trying to get her courage but was failing miserably, when Sesshoumaru opened the door obviously  
  
in a bad mood. She had just started a s a freshman at Tokyo U. Sesshoumaru was a sophomore, always a grade  
  
ahead. As soon as she looked into his eyes, she forgot everything she was going to say and launched herself into his  
  
arms.  
  
He couldn't believe it. She was here in his hallway, at his door. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what this  
  
meant. He just automatically returned her hug, burying his face in her hair inhaling her scent.  
  
'Wait if she's here, then Inuyasha..." he immediately stiffened. "Why are you here Kagome?"  
  
She flinched at his cold tone. " I-I just. Okay. I know you probably hate me now, can I come in ?"  
  
He stepped aside letting her into the dorm room. She stood in his livingroom nervously.   
  
After he had locked the door he turned to look at her again. "Well?" he prompted.  
  
" Listen Sesshoumaru, like I said I know you hate me but had to tell you even if it doesn't work out the way I hope. I  
  
am really sorry that I couldn't return your feelings when you wanted me to. I liked you then, I think that maybe I'm  
  
in love with you now but I wasn't ready to tell you because I was confused about my feelings for you and Inuyasha  
  
and I just couldn't commit. I really want to be with you but that's really your choice to make now. I just had to let  
  
you know how I feel." she finished off.  
  
"What about my brother?" he couldn't take this chance again, not without knowing that he could have her, all of her  
  
to himself. "There is no Inuyasha. Just you and me, that is if you still there to be." she answered.  
  
"There is nothing else I'd like more." he said kissing her. "I've been waiting for this for so long."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
:::Epilogue:::  
  
Kagome rubbed her now swollen stomach, she was beginning to show. It was her sixth month. She sighed albeit  
  
good-naturedly. ' I can't believe he got me pregnant and we're still in college. Still I wouldn't have this child for  
  
anyone else.' She thought smiling.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the door frame smirking at her.   
  
"Just thinking about us and our baby I'm so happy."  
  
"Wee," he said stepping into the room. "I'm about to make you happier."  
  
"How can you possibly do that?" she asked. It was then she saw the box. He got down on one knee and took one her  
  
hands in his. "Kagome Kalika-Sakura Higurashi, will you marry me?" he asked  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I don't even know "  
  
"Just say yes."  
  
"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!"  
  
"You've just made me the happiest man alive."  
  
"Just promise we will always be together."  
  
"I will never leave you. You complete me. I love you Kagome."  
  
"I love you too Sesshoumaru."   
  
:::End:::  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
That's it guys until next time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank you once again for supporting me  
  
with the whole Kitty Snitch episode.  
  
Ivesgoldlover-Just re-post your story. Kitty Snitch is just trippin'. So don't even pay attention to her anymore.  
  
-Byjinder :) 


End file.
